Two Against Ten
by Sk1b00t
Summary: What does a pickle and a chocolate bar have in common? Absolutely nothing. Rated T for Language
1. Prologue

**A/N Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes -.- . This is a kinda crazy prologue, but expect some seriousness in the future chapters :)**

Prologue

"GIRL SLOW DOWN!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"GIRL'S YOU FORGOT YOUR LUNCH!"

I suddenly rushed to a stop, while in the process of my cousin Breonna running into me.

"COMEING!"

I then turned around on my heel and started running for my aunt Sylvia with that beautiful, beautiful brown paper bag. But before I go any further with my enchanting tale, my name is Emily Creepster and at the moment me and my cousin Breonna Amoress are going to be attending Sweet Amoris High School! Just about a month ago Breonna and I were begging our moms to let us go visit auntie Sylvia because we haven't seen that beautiful onyx haired lady since who knows how long! Then (since our moms are just so awesome) they decided on letting us live here with auntie Sylvia for our senior year! Now that you got some background information, let us continue.

I finally approached auntie panting like a dog. I grabbed my lunch and just as I was about to start running again Breonna took my arm and pulled me back inside the house and into the bathroom.

"Ohhhh no you don't. I'M still not ready, and I think you have enough time on your hands to wait for me."

"Its just your hair!"

"Exactly! My hair is an important part of me therefore I am not me if my hair isn't the way I want it! Now you go be a good girl and wait for me, please?"

"...Fine..."

I walk out sulking a little as I go to Breonna and I's room. I look around to see if I missed anything for my first day when I looked myself in Breonna's full length mirror. I have burning short red hair and dark gray eyes. I'm wearing my red high tops and my black short shorts along with my all time favorite Winged Skulls T-shirt and black jacket. I don't think I look bad... but maybe I should change it up a bit from what I usually do... I then closed my eyes and I tried picturing myself with a mini skirt, a tight fitting shirt, high hee-...

"OH HELL NO!"

"EMILY STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF ITS CREEPY!" Auntie yelled from the living room.

"I'M NOT CALLED EMILY _CREEPSTER_ FOR NOTHING YA KNOW!"

"Emily I'm ready to go! I cannot WAIT to see all the new hotties we have in store for us!"

"Me either..."

Now as I'm walking out the door I have a huge pain in my stomach. I know I'm not nervous, I was stoked just ten minutes ago. Am I hungry? Probably not since I never have breakfast. Am I just sick to my stomach because I picture myself in high heels? That must be it.

Me and Breonna started walking to Sweet Amoris when suddenly it started to rain.

"RUN BITCH BEFORE MY HAIR IS RUINED"

We ran for two minutes when we finally reached the school. It wasn't as far as I thought. We then burst through the doors like maniacs. I expected to see people gawking at us but instead the hallways were empty.

"I AM GOING TO THE BATHROOM. I'LL SEE YOU IN THE STUDENT CONCIL WHEN I'M DONE WITH THIS MONSTROSITY."

"WAIT!"

I don't even think she noticed there were no people around besides us, she just cared about her hair... but now I'm left alone in this abandoned school without any guidance on where to go next. This is where my story begins. Soaked in the middle of an abandoned school and left for dead by my cousin who went off to do her hair AGAIN. Just lovely.

**A/N The people in this story (Emily & Breonna) are actual people :D You can add us on MCL too! Our usernames are Breonna and Rockergirl6564. Also this is just the prologue but expect more to come, more the reviews the more chapters will come ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello again! This is the first official chapter for Two against Ten! I hope you all enjoy and add Breonna and I on MCL :) Our usernames are Breonna and Rockergirl6564**

I aimlessly walk through the hallways of Sweet Amoris looking for this famous 'Student Council' room. I take notice of how the school looks completely normal with the rows of blue lockers and those "Encouraging" posters everywhere. I then walked into a classroom. Empty. I walked into the Hallway again. Empty. To the classroom again. Empty. Hallway. Empty. Classroom. Empty. This pattern continued for a while when I bumped into a person. It was an old lady with a mop on her head and she was wearing all pink.

"Young lady, may I ask what you are doing?"

I hesitate but then I replied with a scoff.

"I was trying to find some sign of a human life form... and that's where you come in..."

The old hag had a confused look. She then took off her tiny glasses and cleaned them off with a pink handkerchief that she took out of god knows where. She puts her glasses back on and looks me up and down.

"Oh your not him... but I swear you act AND look like him... young lady are you new to this school by chance?"

"Why yes, yes I am. Thanks so much for noticing... By the way, WHERE IS EVERYONE?"

The old hag jumps back at my scream.

"T-T-There n-not here b-because y-your here early..."

At that I turn on my heel and started walking towards the classroom... ONCE AGAIN. Tired of walking I sit down in one of the classroom desks and stare out the window. The rain stopped and now its all dark and foggy. There is only a hint of the sun in the sky, but besides that its a beautiful display of mother nature at its best. I keep staring out the window for what it feels like hours. Then with a quick motion I get up and walk out of the classroom like nothing ever happened. I tend to do that a lot. What I mean is 'starring off into space' or at least that's what Breonna calls it. I don't know why I do it, I think its because of-

"MY LOVE!"

"OH MY GOD KE-"

Before I could finish my thought process or even my sentence Ken jumps me and tackles me to the ground.

"Ken... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Isn't it GREAT?! I thought I would surprise you! SURPRISE!"

Right when I was about to blow a fuse on Ken I heard Viva la Gloria? by Green Day down the hallway. Without thinking I ran down the hall completely ignoring the screams from Ken. I ran until my feet brought me to an entrance of a huge basement where the music was the loudest. I peeked inside to find an angel singing...

_The traces of blood always follow you home, like the mascara tears from your get away. _

_ Your walking with blisters your running with shears so unholy... sister of grace!_

The boy inside was playing the piano while the other instruments were playing from a emerald colored laptop that was on top of the piano. I found myself singing along to the chorus. Before I knew it I came out of my hiding spot and I sung with the angelic boy. At first he seemed stunned but after a couple of seconds he joined me and we finished the song together. Realization hit me in the face when I figured out that I just sung in front of someone who wasn't the bathroom mirror. I felt my face go on fire as I slowly walk backwards towards the door just starring at the ground. '_I can't believe that I just did __that...'_

"W-wait... don't go..."

I stop and I look up from the floor slightly. I couldn't speak so I just did what any other idiot would do; Stare. We stared at each other for a long time until he spoke up.

"What is your name? If I can ask that..."

"Um... If I remember right, I think its Emily..."

"Very nice to meet you Emily. My name is Lysander Lovella."

"T-thank you...its very nice to meet you too Lysander..."

I stopped blushing now that the awkward air has disappeared, but that doesn't mean I'm still not embarrassed. Lysander then swiftly picks up his emerald laptop from the piano and gently puts it in one of those one strap backpacks which is also emerald colored.

"So are you new here Emily?"

"Um... yeah I guess. Oh! Then my cousin Breonna is new too! Which reminds me... do you know where the student council room is? Breonna told me to go find it, and as you can see, I'm still on my quest..."

"Why of course I'll help you! Anything for a new friend!"

"Wait... you consider me as a friend? But we just met! On top of that you don't know how insanely creepy I am! Hellloooo my last name isn't Creepster for nothing ya know!"

He stares at me for about three seconds then starts rolling and laughing on the floor. I stand there in shock not knowing what to do. I didn't know if I should yell at him or if I should start crying. Instead I started laughing with him. We got interrupted when I got a text from Breonna.

_**"Bitch where the hell are you? I'm in the Student Council room right now and this hottie is asking for the paperwork that I intrusted you with! Get down here now or else say goodbye to your Winged Skulls panties!"**_

__"NOOOOO! NOT MY PANTIES!

Lysander stops laughing immediately and blankly stares at me with a light blush on his cheeks.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Ummmm... N-Never mind that... TAKE ME TO THE STUDENT COUNCIL PLEASE! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT."

Lysander stands up in a somehow fancy motion and extends his hand towards me.

"Take my hand and I shall escort you to the student council room."

"Okay... Romeo."

Lysander takes me hand and we run all the way to the student council room. We burst in to find Breonna braiding a blonde boy's hair.

"Ummm... were we interrupting something?"

"No your just in time"

Breonna takes a little blue ribbon from her purse and ties the loose end of the blonde braid into a bow. The boy stands up blushing while fixing his blue tie.

"Anyways... here's the paperwork you ordered Goldie Locks."

"W-What? Goldie Locks?"

"Its you nickname, everyone gets a nickname from my first impression of them and yours is Goldie Locks."

"Really? Then whats Breonna's nickname then?"

"Fashionista"

"...Fits her perfectly..."

Lysander speaks up.

"What about me?"

"Didn't I already tell you? Yours is Romeo."

"How did I manage to get that?"

"You were very charming and you dress all Victorian like, so your name is Romeo."

"..."

Everyone was starring at me except for Breonna, she was drawing a mustache on some guy in one of those encouraging posters then afterward writing "Hey there sexy ;)" right next to it.

"... HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT."

Goldie Locks then jumps back while pointing and screaming... at me.

"What. The. Fuck. IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"APOCOLYPSE!"

"Wait...WHAT?"

Goldie Locks then jumps out the window (thank god it was only the first floor) and starts running. Breonna then started after him screaming.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FAVORITE BLUE RIBBON NATHENIEL!"

Lysander and I were the only ones left. Lysander spoke after a minute.

"... So are you enjoying your stay at Sweet Amoris so far?"

"I might be crazy but... yeah its really interesting so far."

"Well that's good. Anyways people should be arriving any minute now, so I suggest you get your stuff and get to your first class early. Might as well make a good first impression."

"Yeah just one problem... I don't have a class schedule."

"Well why don't we make your schedule right now?"

Lysander strides over to an abandoned laptop and starts typing really fast. He turns the laptop over to me.

"I put you in all of my classes, if you don't mind."

"Are you even allowed to do that?"

"If I don't get caught, then yes."

I stare at Lysander in disbelief. I _never_ thought Lysander was the type to do this sort of thing. Looks like I found myself not only my first, but also my best friend here.

**A/N Next chapter is going to be sooooooo good . Sorry that I don't update regularly :( Its because I'm in school. Yes I know, lame excuse...**


	3. Chapter 2

I don't know how I ended up here, but I'm here. I slowly look at my surroundings noticing that this school is WAY to normal. What I mean is that we have so many stereotypes its ridiculous. We have those stereotypical girls in the back of the class who talk all the time about clothes and crap. Then they don't pay attention in class at all. We have the 'geeks' of the class up front (pocket protectors and all) and they answer almost all the questions the teacher asks. We have the normal kids in the middle, with a couple of jerks in between. Then there's Lysander and I in the back corner of the class, just minding our own business.

"How could you handle all of this for the past three years?"

"Well I had my best friend in all my classes, but he's changed over the years and hasn't been coming to classes since the middle of sophomore year..."

"Well why did he stop coming? I hate school like everyone else, maybe even more, but education is a gift that not a lot of people can have... and it pisses me off that he won't come to school for whatever the reason..."

Lysander stares at me with an awed expression.

"I think you should meet him. Maybe you could knock some sense into him..."

"I THINK I WOULD KNOCK HIM OUT WITH MY SUPERIOR KNOWLEDGE!"

I think maybe I screamed a little too loud because now everyone is starring at me. The teacher Mr. Buttox glared at me.

"Miss Creepster... How about you show us your superior knowledge to the class with this math problem?"

"How about you tell us the story of your last name... !

His right eye twitches at me as he takes a deep breath. Everyone was snickering, except for Lysander who stares in shock.

"Miss Creepster... Just go up to the principal's office... NOW."

I stood up. I couldn't come up with another comeback, so I just did what I was told and made sure to slam that door a 'little' harder than normal. Here I am once again in this godforsaken hallway. Before I knew it, I was outside in the wet courtyard. Screw that old hag of a principal! Like hell I would go straight up there without a little detour! But never mind that, I'm way more focused on the scenery around me. Anyone could easily tell that it rained this morning, for the simple fact that there is now a light rainbow in the sky. I decide to climb up a lonesome tree and stare at it in awe. This rainbow wasn't a complete rainbow. It was missing the colors green and red, besides that it was stunning. But why was it missing green and red? I'm no rainbow specialist, but in all technicality it wouldn't be a rainbow without those two colors right? Or else it ISN'T a rainbow. It would be just random colors in the sky wouldn't it? So why am I so intrigued with a broken rainbow? I can't do anything to fix it, or can I? I'll have to look into that later. For now its just me and the tree, forever alone.

A while ago I was up in a tree sleeping my day away when Lysander finally found me after Mr. Buttox's algebra class. He woke me up by throwing a stick at me. After me bitching at him, and us having two more classes together, we arrive at the Cafeteria. I look around in awe, but not for the fact that there's so many people, or for the fact everything looked new and clean, it was for the fact that it smelled WONDERFULL. I could smell pizza, spaghetti, chicken nuggets, tacos and my favorite food of all.

"PICKLES!"

I started running for MY pickles when out of nowhere a tray smacked me in the face. Oh and what a surprise! It was Breonna...

"Emily, you already have a lunch that auntie made us! There is no need to spend any extra money on pickles when you could be spending that money on VERY cute clothes!"

"But Bre... they're my life... what else... is there...?"

Breonna stands there with her index finger on her chin thinking very hardly.

"Cute clothes? Kpop? Sexy boys?"

Lysander stares at her in complete shock. Is he a dumbass or is he just too innocent? At that moment Goldie Locks strolls right on in looking very pale. He stares at me while I stare at him. What does he want with me?

"Ummm... Y-you there... R-red head... W-we need to T-talk... please... follow... M-me..."

I stand up giving Lysander and Breonna a worried look before I follow Goldie back to the Student Council room. Once there, Goldie slammed the door and locked it.

"W-what the he-"

"DID YOU GET A SEX CHANGE?!"

I stare at him in shock, not knowing what else to say, I slap him and he collapses on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Natheniel holds his burning red cheek and glares up at me. I can't tell if he's scared or angry with me, but I hold out my hand so he could get his ass up off the ground. He hesitates at first, but he ended up latching onto my hand. He seemed more calm after my little act of "kindness".

"Okay, will you PLEASE tell me what has gotten into you?"

Natheniel stares at me hard. He stares as if he was looking for something whether its in my face, eyes, hair, soul or whatever it was. He just _examined _me. After for what felt like hours he murmurs something.

"What was that?"

"Cas...l"

"Again, please?"

"..."

I stand there patiently looking down on Natheniel. I felt like a mother who was trying to get her 5 year old son to blurt out that he stole the cookie from the cookie jar. Goldie Locks is ridiculous.

"Are you Castiel?"

"No... But who is this Castiel, may I ask?"

Natheniel sighs loudly and collapses in a near by chair. He rubs his temples as he loosens his tie saying over and over "Thankgodthankgodthankgodthankgod".

"Let me ask this again... Who in the HELL is Castiel?

Natheniel stops his little party and looks up at me.

"He should be out in the courtyard at this time, I think you should go meet him."

After he said the word 'courtyard' I turned on my heel and headed for the courtyard. I just could not wait to get my hands on the fucker who even TRIED to impersonate the one, and only, Emily Creepster! I slam the doors open knocking a few people to the ground. I knew one of them was Ken because he yelled out "My Love!". I turn to the sidewalk and I give off this menacing aura so people knew to stay the fuck away from me. I then pulled an innocent boy from the sidelines. I asked him in the most scariest voice I could muster.

"Where is this 'Castiel' fucker that everyone is so fond of?"

He shrieks as he wets his pants. He points at the same tree I took my lovely nap in.

"That fucker is going to die..."

I dropped the boy with no hesitation. This is it. This is the day I'm going to murder someone. I knew this day was coming, but I never thought it would be today of all days. I look up and I see a person up in the SAME BRANCH I WAS IN. I started climbing the tree, being swift as a ninja when his face came into view...


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I wrote this chapter WAY faster than I intended, so I thought why not upload it early instead of months later? So here is a short chapter to sum things up for all of you :) Remember that you can add me and Breonna on MCL! Our usernames are Rockergirl6564 and Breonna :D**

I stare in shock as I look up at this Castiel. He had shoulder length hair that is burning red. Just like my hair. He had a Winged Skulls shirt with a black jacket. Just like what I have on. Thank god he had pants on instead of shorts, but he also had red high tops. Like me. All I could do was stare at his sleeping face. Should I wake him up? Should I poke him? Should I shove him off the branch and claim what is mine? No. I couldn't do that. I was frozen, or in a trance of some sort. All I could do was stare at the boy and examine him further. My mind REALLY wanted to give him a good kick in the balls, but my heart just wanted to pet his hair and pinch his cheeks. What would smart people call this feeling? Confusion? Hysteria? Desist? Or whatever the word is that sums up all of those words. Again, all I could do was stare at him. He definitely wasn't a beautiful angel, but he certainty wasn't a hideous demon.

I take a moment to look down from the tree and I scream as I cling to the tree for dear life. I know I haven't mention this to all of you readers, but I have a fear of falling. I look up to see if Castiel awoke from my scream and sure enough I see him rubbing his head in pure annoyance.

"Who in the hell screams at this time of day?"

"U-umm... me?"

Castiel looks down at my panicked face. I see that his eyes are also dark gray, and somehow that calms me down a little. It took him a couple of seconds to realize my identity, and I believe a little more to realize that I look like the female version of him. After a couple of seconds of us staring at each other, I couldn't take it no more.

"Ummm... could you ah, help me out of this tree please?"

There was a pause.

"Why did you even come up here in the first place then?"

Well I was going to beat the living shit out of him until I seen his beau- I mean- his weird hypnotic face. But obviously I can't tell him that.

"I was trying to face my fears?"

"I somehow don't believe that."

"Well, believe whatever your heart desires, but please use your brain and muscle strength to help me out of this tree or else... I'll...I'll sick my dog on you and she will tear you from limb to limb!"

"You also have a dog?"  
Lovely. Not only does he look like me, but he also has to have a dog like me. What the hell is next, is he going to have a crazy cousin named Brandon? Whatever the situation is I don't have time for that.

"Yes, yes I do have a dog, but I really have a horrible fear of falling so could you please help me? I don't even know how I climbed up here in the first place! So if you don't want your head chewed off by my dog and _I_ will you kindly help out a helpless girl in her time of need?"

Instead of the shocked expression people usually gave me, he actually _smiled._

"Or maybe I could just let you rot up here and I'll have no worries."

"But you'll have regrets and the cops on your ass."

"Maybe, and who the hell would accuse me of your death? It _is_ your fault that your up here. I can just see the headlines now: **"**_**Girl Dies Up In A Tree"**_. Doesn't that sound pleasant?"

I glare at him and he just smiles more. Then that's when my stomach talked.

"Hungry little girl?"

"...Yes..."

"Here how about this. If I help you out of this tree you have to treat me to lunch tomorrow."

"OH HEL-"

I looked down again and immediately looked up again.

"...Okay..."

He swiftly comes down from his branch and lands on a branch next to mine.

"Hop on my back"

I hesitate but I obliged. I climbed onto his back and he slowly descended from the tree. Once on the ground I collapse on the blacktop, and it felt wonderful.

"So little girl, you care to explain why you look exactly like me?"

"Like hell I could explain that! But if you'll excuse me, I would very much love to have my lunch right now..."

"Alright then little girl, I'll see ya tomorrow with my lunch that includes all of these..."

He pulls out a notebook and starts writing. He rips out the page and hands me the lined paper with his demands on it.

"I hope you can complete my needs."

"Whatever..."

I turn my back to him and headed for the cafeteria before it closes. What is with that guy? Bossing me around like he fucking owns the place! Sure I do owe him one, but that doesn't give him the right to treat me like a slave! I slam open the cafeteria doors and everyone goes silent. I look around the room searching for either Romeo or Fashonista but they are no where in site. Just fucking lovely.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Come on Romeo! We need to go and save Emily before Natheniel does anything _illegal _with her!"

"I told you, my name is _Lysander_,Not Romeo. Also Natheniel is too... bland to do anything to Emily, so I think we have nothing to worry abou-"

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU THAT WE ARE FUCKING FINDING HER BEFORE WE FUCKING DO ANYTHING ELSE, YOU FUCKING HERE ME!?"

"Y-Y-Yes Breonna."

"Good, now to the Student Council room!"

God does she have some sort of mental illness that I was not informed of? Or is she just really insane? Whatever the matter was, I got myself into it. We checked the Student Council room and only Natheniel was there. He said that she went off to the courtyard to meet Castiel. After he said the word 'courtyard' I ran out of the room and ran for the courtyard. Castiel should have arrived here by now and sure enough I see Castiel leaning up against the only tree in the courtyard. He looks up as I approach him.

"Hey Lys! Whats got ya in a hurry? Missed me already?"

"Did you see a girl that looks exactly like you come by here at all?"

"Wait, Lys, you know that chick? Do you secretly have a thing for me? Then did you make a sweet little girl dress up like me, just to please your sexual fantasies about me?"

"Castiel, that's not the point. I'm looking fo- Wait. WHAT THE HELL CASTIEL?"

"Jeez I'm just kidding! Anyways, she left like, only five minutes ago. She went that way..."

Castiel points to the Cafeteria doors and I immediately head for them. I hope Castiel didn't do anything to piss her off because if she is anything like Breonna... then I'm going to have one hell of a day...

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I look around hoping to see if my love is anywhere in sight. Sadly, she is nowhere in my reach.

"Why must she ignore the one and only Kentin Richards? I have known her since the first day of kindergarten, yet she acts as if I am no one. When will she accept me? When will I be her knight in shinning armor? One day, I just know that one day she will accept me. It may be tomorrow, or the day after that, or even years from now when she will accept me. All I know is that she is the only one for me."

Little did Ken know that a shy blonde girl thought all the same things about him.

**Oooooooo! Whats going to happen next? Did you guys like this chapter? If so, please tell me in the reviews! Also don't be afraid to tell me any grammar mistakes I made because I 'dislike' making grammar mistakes. (Though I probably make a lot without me realizing) I still have a lot to learn about writing, and if you tell me my mistakes I'll be able to learn to how to correct them and all that jazz :P So yeah, until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Remember to add Breonna and I on MCL!**

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Romeo and Fashionista found me right when lunch ended, which obviously meant that I ate my lunch alone in the corner of the Cafeteria. They apologized and Breonna hugged me. Lysander hesitated at first, but he also hugged me. After that my day was just normal. Except for art class. Art was my very last class of the day. I'm not a 'gifted artist' but I love making random little doodles or comics that make other people laugh. As everyone else was chatting, Lysander, who was right next to me, spoke.

"So, you met Castiel? Did you knock him out with your 'superior knowledge'?"

"Wait... HE was the friend you were talking about?"

I ended up telling him the whole story of me knocking some bitches out, how I made a guy piss himself, and how I was stuck up in a tree until Castiel finally let me down.

"Wait, Emily... Weren't you up in the same exact tree just a couple of hours ago?"

"Yeah, but two things didn't make me freak out then. One, I was on a way lower branch than he was on, and two, you knocked me out of the tree with a stick, remember?"

"And I regret nothing."

I stare in shock at Romeo.

"So you WANTED for me to die?"

"No, but it was hilarious seeing your scared expression as you were falling. Then when you were yelling at me, I was scared, but all I could think of what my next dastardly deed was going to be just so I could see that expression again."

I think Lysander has a split personality. On the outside he's a kind and funny guy, but on the inside he is a complete sadist. My kind of guy. I put my arm around Lysander's neck, and he blushes at the contact. Oh, I also forgot to mention that he is an 'inexperienced sadist', or should I say he doesn't know he's a sadist. Just to see how innocent he might be I say in a bubbly voice.

"I love you Lysander!"

He is now as red as my hair. I laugh as I hug him and say.

"As a friend Romeo, as a friend."

Before Lysander could say anything, the teacher starts the class.

"Alright everyone, my name is Mary Harpen and I will be your art teacher this year! You can just call me by my first name Mary, or if your not comfortable with that then just call me Miss Harpen, alright?"

All together in a chorus of mixed emotions we all said 'Yes Mam'.

"Alright then! Get into groups of three and pick a table. That will be your assigned seat until further notice!"

Everyone stands up and starts kicking and picking people from tables. Lysander and I just sat here in the very back of the room without moving an inch. We both knew that we were the outcasts, and we were stuck with whoever was left. If there was anyone left. Then there was dead silence. I look up to see everyone was seated, except for one blonde girl.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"BREONNAAMORESS! GET YOUR BUTT MOVING OR I'LL MOVE IT FOR YA!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!...Geez!"

UHGGG! This is the absolute worst last class of the day in the history of last classes of the day! I REALLY hate Gym, P.E, or whatever the hell you want to call it! I wish I could be home right now, so I can watch Anime and read Yaoi... Ahhh that sounds SO GOOD! Instead I'm running and sweating like a pig. Just. Fucking. Great.

"COME ON AMORESS! I KNOW YOU GOT IT IN YOU!"

I also really don't like our teacher. She is a woman with no sense in style and has way to big of a butt to even criticize me and my averaged size butt. I finally finished the lap, but I didn't stop running until I ran into a muscular body.

"Hey! You know the lap is over, right?"

I look up to see a dude with a mocking face looking down at me... Breonna don't like.

"Well maybe I wanted to keep running, have you ever thought of that?"

He only smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Well can you watch where your going next time? I really don't want to be the one dragging you off to the nurses office if you get hurt for being ignorant."

"I can take care of myself perfectly fine, THANK YOU. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to skip the rest of..."

Before he could say anything else, I ran to the closest school doors and pulled them open. I sigh in relief as I collapsed on the floor, closing my eyes in the process. When I open my eyes again, I see swirls. But they're not just any swirls, they're Ken's swirls.

"Breonna! Do you know what Emily's last class is?"

"Ahh... I believe it was art if I remember right... and can you get out of my face please?"

Ken immediately gets out of my range of vision fast. Now, I think its time to give my little Nathaniel a visit...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Sooooo... What's your name?"

"..."

"Lysander, she isn't going to talk if you be all casual like that! You have to WANT it."

"Emily, please don't tell me your going to use forc-"

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME MAGGOT?"

The blonde girl squeaked and backed away into the depths of the corner. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and gave us the 'I'm judging you hard' look. Virgin Mary then came over to our lovely table.

"Ummmm... is there a problem miss..."

"My name is Emily Creepster and this is Romeo Lovella and-"

"My name is NOT ROMEO. Miss Harpen, my name is LYSANDER."

"Yeah whatever Romeo. Anyways, I was just trying to get this beautiful blonde girl to say her name. Romeo tried being casual, but I know this girl is used to force and will be able to TAKE THE PAIN."

The blonde girl only shrank deeper into her little corner. Virgin Mary sighed.

"I can just look at the class list if you want to know her name so badly."

Virgin Mary walked her way down to her desk and logged on her computer. After a couple of clicks she started calling out names.

"Mitchel Abbot."

"Here"

"Carly Albert."

"Here."

After she went through every ones names, the blonde girl was the only one left.

"..."

"Whats wrong Virg- Uhh... Mary..."

"She... she only has her picture and contacts on her profile..."

Everyone turned and stared at the mysterious blonde girl. She only dug into her corner deeper.

"M-my last name should be on there..."

I run up to Virgin Mary's computer when I seen the name.

"Violet? I would've liked it better if it was VIOLENT."

All of a sudden the classroom door slammed open.

"MY LOVE!"

"HOLY MOTHA FU-"

I was then tackled to the ground. But out of the corner of my eye I seen the blonde girl's eyes light up with... _anger_.

"Ken, will you PLEASE get off of me?"

Ken slowly got off and fixed his glasses. This is going to be hard, but it has to be said.

"Ken, I know that you like me... a lot. But the thing is, I don't like you like that... I would rather we be JUST friends... Do you get that?"

Ken then bursts into tears.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!"

The blonde girl then stood up and grabbed Ken's hands.

"I-I-I Love y-"

Before she could say the rest, Ken swatted her hands away and ran out the door. Geek lover then sank to the ground, only starring at the empty doorway... WAIT THAT'S IT!

"Your nickname is now Geek Lover! Does everyone else agree with that?"

A wave of nods in agreement overrule Geek Lover's terrified expression.

"G-Geek Lover?"

"Yep! Also since I just gave you a name, that pretty much means under high school rules... I adopted you!"

"W-What?"

"Don't worry, you can just call me Mama Creep if you want, or just Mother... Whichever works..."

"B-But I never agreed to-"

"...And on top of me adopting you, and giving you an accurate name, I will also help you get your knight in shining armor! Kentin Richards! So, how about it?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I take a slow drag from my cigarette as I watch a girl with snow white hair getting yelled at by Coach Keller. I find amusement when Coach Keller yells at slow pokes, especially when I see the students horrified, disgusted, or annoyed faces as she yells. But from up on the roof, you really can't see anyone's face. I only noticed that girl because of her slowness and her blinding hair. I finish the cigarette and drop it on the ground. I stomp on it just to make sure it was out. I'm not a pyromaniac like Natheniel is. Having nothing else to do, I take out my iPod and started scrolling through my music. I stop on Kiss A Girl by Keith Urban. I blame my cousin Brett for getting me into country.

_To kiss and tell, its just not my style. But the night is young, and its been awhile._

_And she broke my heart, broke it right in two, and its fixing time._

_But I'm feeling like I'm... finally ready to... Find... Find somebody new!_

The chorus starts up, but I wasn't paying attention to it. I was paying more attention to the beginning part.Am I ready for someone new?

**Awww I'm going to be a bitch about this and stop it here xD Anyways, I hope you all liked this new chapter :D If you want to add Geek Lover, her user name is GeekLover101 :D I also have a wide variety of music that I like so don't you dare judge me -_- Until next time! :P **


	6. Chapter 5

**Soooo here is Chapter 5 everyone! Remember to add Breonna, GeekLover, and Emily on MCL! Our usernames are Breonna, GeekLover101, and Rockergirl6564 :) Hope to see you there!**

I wake up to a burning light that I believe is purposely trying to get me up. I turn away from the slightly opened window and I try to fall back asleep. Right as I was about to fall asleep, I opened my eyes for one second to see a piece of paper on my nightstand. Confused, I picked it up silently, careful not to wake up Breonna. Then I remember it all. His face. My scream. His sarcasm. My threats. His victory. MY defeat. I burn holes into the paper as I remember everything. Before I knew it, I got up and started to look for clothes. I decided to just wear a pair of black capris and another one of my favorite red shirts with the caption saying "I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of me being AWESOME" then my usual red high tops and black jacket. I hear a rustle behind me and I freeze up on the spot. Breonna has awoken.

"Emily, what are you doing up this early...? I thought you would kill people just so you could have another minute of sleep..."

I unfreeze as I look back at her. I'm safe for another day it seems... Breonna can be a total bitch when she wakes up. I'm just glad it wasn't one of THOSE days...

"I just want to look around town that's all... You can go back to sleep, I'll see you at school..."

"Mm-kay... I'll tell Auntie that you left..."

With that being said, she falls back down and goes back to sleep. I grab my bag and silently walk out the door.

"Now I just need to get something to eat and grab Rox."

I tiptoe into the kitchen, being as silently as the ninja I am, I grab my jar of dill pickles. I look at the time on the microwave (Life saver by the way) and its almost four. I then sneakily stroll into the living room, where my bitch Rox is sleeping soundly. For now.

"Come on bitch! We're going for a walk!"

Rox's ears pop up at my voice, but neither her head nor her eyes respond.

"Rox... Come on..."

Still no response.

"Foxy Roxy you better answer me..."

She is so getting on my nerves. That's it.

"GODDAMMIT ROXANNE GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP OR I'LL-"

"EMILY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"OH SHIT ROX!"

I hear her coming. We got to move. I grab Rox's leash while I struggle to unlock the door. I finally unlock it when I hear her seethe.

"YOU ARE SO NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!"

I run out the door with Rox right behind me with Auntie Sylvia in toe. I don't even dare look back until I hit a beautiful park. I collapse right there on the smallest slide of the park, just trying to catch my breath.

I look down at my beautiful baby Border Collie, Roxanne Creepster, and she is giving me an evil glare.

"Hey don't give me that look! I was trying to be nice but YOU weren't listening to me!"

Rox then started walking away.

"BABY COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME!"

Rox just kept on walking. Lovely. I lay back down on the slide again, feeling like I always do. Lonely. I've always felt this way, and I've been used to this for a very long time. The feeling of being rejected, the feeling of being unwanted, and the feeling of being _nothing._ I've learned that I'm a waste of space and that I'm nothing but everyone's enjoyment. Now do you know why I'm like this? Do you? It's the only way that I'll ever be accepted into this world, and I've accepted this fact myself a long time ago. Now don't get me wrong, I do love myself. I love how I can see everything in a different light than other people, and how I can tolerate the most idiotic people or the most bitchiest, ignorant, selfish people. That's just how I am. But sometimes... Sometimes I want to be noticed or wanted. So, I decided to "tweak" my personality so I can be a "Badass Motherfucker" and start anew here. So tell me, did you really think that was my personality? I know the answer was yes. Everyone thought that... So at least your not alone.

Minutes later, Rox and I arrived at the local dollar store. I made Rox wait outside while I bought some items that were NOT just a dollar. I went up to the cashier with a basket full of items..

"Would you like a plastic bag or a paper bag?"

"Paper please...

I looked at his torso to find a name tag.

"...Louis..."

"That will be $14.74!"

I handed Louis a twenty and he gave me back the change.

"Are you new in this neighbor hood miss?

"Uh... Yeah I am! My name is Emily Creepster! Nice to meet you!"

"Ah but its my pleasure my dear! Its nice to see a new face around this little town! Did you get your school I.D taken care of yet?"

"School I.D? I didn't hear anything about that..."

"Ah just come back here!"

Oh no. He's going to try to rape me. Should I run? Should I kick him? Should I scream? Should I-

"SMILE!"

I scream as I see a blinding light... I think I'm dead now.

"Well that one didn't turn out... Lets take another one!"

Oh... He was trying to take my picture... Well now I feel like a horrible person. This time I smiled for the camera and Louis made my I.D.

"Here you go! Hope you like it!"

I look down at my new school I.D. I see a girl with short red hair, blinding happy eyes, and to top it all off, a cocky grin... The image I always wanted.

"Thank you Louis! I love it!"

"Your absolutely welcome! Oh and come anytime! As you can see we have everything!"

"I will, and thank you again! Bye!"

Now, time to walk my bitch Rox.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I got up extra early so I could clean up the house a bit. Yes, boys do clean once in a great while. If I don't everything will pile up to the point of no return. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and started looking for clothes to wear. I decided on my usual black jeans and a black shirt with a green pickle saying "I'll give you a nickle it you sickle my pickle ;)" along with my usual red sneakers and black jacket. I walk outside to only be tackled by the one and only, Demon Knight.

"Hey my big beast, didn't cause any trouble while I was sleeping did you?"

Demon only barked and waged his tail at me happily. That means something is up.

"Demon... What did you do?"

Demon stopped wagging and started whimpering. He walked of to only come back with one of my many Winged Skulls shirts ruined.

"Demon! That was one of my favorites!"

Demon only looked down at the floor in shame. I can never be mad at this big and lovable beast...

"Ughhhh Fine! Your only punishment is no chasing the neighbors cats for a week now, you got it?"

Demon got the message and became his usual lovable self. I'm too soft for him sometimes. I grabbed Demon's leash and headed out the door towards the park.

"You know, you wouldn't even be _alive_ if it wasn't for me ya know..."

Demon wasn't paying attention. Instead he was eying a female dog that was walking across the street.

"You like what you see there Demon?"

Demon wagged his tail in response... Now that I think about it, whenever we went to a dog park he never showed any interest in any of the female dogs there... Or the male dogs. I was just about to walk a little closer to the female dog when I hear a scream.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY ROX! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

I stopped in my tracks. I know that voice from somewhere, but I can't remember where... That's when I see her, and that's when everything came back to me.

"Rox! This really isn't funny! Sure this is a small town and everything, but that so does not mean you can just walk across the street without looking! Or more importantly, without me!"

I, for god knows why, ran to the nearest bush and tried my best to hide. Demon looked over at me confused, but I just gave him the glare that said it all.

"Okay! Lets not be in a bad mood this morning! I got up so I could go and buy a couple of things and to have a lovely walk with my best friend in the whole wide world! So, how about it Rox?"

I hear a happy bark and their footsteps walk off until I hear nothing. I got out of the bush and started brushing all the crud off of my clothes and eventually my hair. Demon still had a very confused look on his face.

"I'll give you an explanation later, but for now lets just go on our walk like planned, okay?"

Demon brushes it off and starts being himself again. We walk across the street into Elder Park and I let Demon loose. He starts chasing a butterfly, but he is miserably failing at it. I don't use this word a lot, but Demon was being really adorable. I walk over to the playground and I sit on my usual slide, but there was something underneath me.

"What the hell?"

**Annndddd I'm stopping it here xD Yes, I know, I'm a bitch but this is how I get the motivation to keep on writing new chapters! That and leaving a review always helps too! Till next time! **


End file.
